1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of stylus, and more particularly, to a low-cost tethered stylus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels or screens are one of the main input/output devices of modern electronic apparatuses. And, when a precise input tool is required for the touch panels or screens, a stylus provides an exact position more than a finger does. However, an active stylus is very expensive currently and cannot be commonly configured to every electronic apparatus. Moreover, in the case of using a wireless stylus, the risk of losing should also be considered in addition to the problems of reserve power and power consumption. Therefore, there is a desire for a low-cost stylus with manufacture cost as low as possible so as to make the stylus popularized.